1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic gaming apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to such apparatus and methods for playing games such as poker, slot machines, keno, and secondary feature games. More specifically, the present invention relates to electronic gaming machines and methods that provide one or more players with the option to play individual games independently or simultaneously or, where there are multiple machines, to play such games independently or simultaneously and jointly with one or more players seated at separate machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic video gaming machines, for example, the GAME KING® by IGT® and the GAME MAKER® of Bally Gaming Systems®, have become a significant part of the gaming industry. With the help of advancements in microcomputer technology manufactures have expanded game features to allow players the ability to play a variety of games e.g., Slot, Poker, Keno, etc., to be displayed in a single game format (one game per machine) or a multi-game format (a variety of games per machine). Depending upon the machine, a player has the option of playing an independent game from a single game format or the ability to play an independent game from a multi game format. These advanced features are used to increase player appeal and to increase the volume of play (“coin-in”). The proliferation of legalized gaming has saturated the desirable locations for gaming establishments. Manufacturers of electronic video machines have been creating new games, bonuses, and a variety of progressive systems having giant jackpots—all to attract players and raise the volume of “coin in” in efforts, which helps casinos maximize profits over their limited gaming floor space. Casinos also compete for “player time” with other casinos because of the normal close proximity of the establishments.
Today game manufacturers are using a number of strategies to sell new machines, create player appeal, promote play and most importantly, increase the volume of coin in. A few of these strategies are listed below:    1. Using current technology, gaming companies are improving old games and creating new games with sophisticated hardware, software, and video graphics;    2. Using U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,419, permits an electronic gaming machine to have higher odds. Manufacturers & Casinos are using wide area progressive systems that can link together electronic gaming machines from casino to casino, forming one progressive jackpot. The more machine connected to a single progressive the faster it will grow. Wide area progressive systems create fast, growing progressives that are seeded with high jackpot amounts;    3. Using entertaining themes, gaming companies are using the familiarity of TV shows, board games and personalities to create entertaining new games; and    4. Using second event games, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,874, gaming companies are creating special payouts and bonuses.
All of the strategies listed above have proven successful in the gaming market. However, even with the use of current technology and ingenious gaming concepts, up until the present day the player has only been able to play one independent game at a time. By using the proper programming, the method of the present invention can be used with all the strategies listed above.
Presently, the only way for a player to play multiple games is to concurrently play on adjoining machines. There has also been a limit to the justified odds and pay tables constructed from the existing games.